Cendrillon
by Alyss White
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song Cendrillon. Gwendal x Anissina
1. The Meeting With The Phantom

Cendrillon

Chapter 1: Meeting With The Phantom

"We're going to the ball, clean the estate while we are gone."

Stepmother ordered, pointing at the long straight strawberry pink hair with curls on the ends. Stepmother was wearing a yellow puffy dress with matching ribbons. Her daughters were wearing orange inflated dresses with ruffles at the front. Poor unappreciated Anissina was wearing the three maid's uniform, noticeably a bigger version of Effe's. Anissina was a girl born of a woman who died after she was born. In result to that, her father married someone else because they needed everything, including riches and essentials. Two years after her father married stepmother, her father went to an expedition to far lands. He told her and everyone else that he would be back by a month or so. That month came and went, he still hasn't returned. Another month passed by, only to reveal his horse. Noticing that the horse looked like it panicked its way to the estate meant Anissina's father... died.

Knowing that, her stepmother showed her true colors. And even up to now, Anissina prayed her father to pick up her stepmother and drop her in hell. Going back to reality, the wicked trio already left, and Anissina was left scrubbing the floor. A tear trickled down her cheek. She wondered why.

Probably because of the chlorine on the floor, she thought. But something deep inside her told her that it was only half the real reason. It really felt unfair, and she had really high hopes on meeting the prince, too. When the work was done she continued her waterfall of tears. She was in the shed that time, it was her refuge ever since the Truth. A few minutes after, she heard footsteps a few yards away.

"Who's there?" she says. The footsteps became louder.

"Come out or else." the footsteps came to a halt. Anissina looked around, then she came by a figure, a MASKED figure.

"Who are you?" she asked, demanding an answer. The figure stepped out into the light.

"I am the person who will make your desires come true." he said politely, "with a price" he added with a sneer. She gasped.

"Really?" she doubted nervously.

"You can go to the ball," the figure announced, "I shall dress you in the most beautiful clothes in the kingdom, you shall ride in the finest carriage, and be driven by the finest horses."

Anissina swallowed. Suddenly, tried moving back, but she bumped into a wall and made her topple to the ground.

"And," the figure knelt down and whispered in her ear "you will get to meet the prince."

Anissina gasped in shock, surely, nothing can ever beat that reason.

"But," the figure added, he snickered "the payment is THIS."

The figure reached out from his pocket a knife. "Stab that prince with this but after midnight try hard to, if you don't..." the figure pulled out a gun from his other pocket and pointed it to her head. Anissina almost let out a shriek, but she came to her senses that her life will end if she did. She nodded reluctantly.

"Very good," the figure announced, "your clothes and shoes are in the closet on your left." He pointed to an old dusty cabinet. The last time she visited that thing was dusty and had nothing inside it. He pointed again, telling her to hurry up. She ran to the cabinet, opened it and saw the most beautiful gown she ever saw. It was a beautiful white dress made out of silk. Its skirt was studded with thousands of diamonds. And above it was a tiara donned with precious stones.

"You carriage is outside, hurry up, or you want your life to end?" the figure stated. Then, the figure left her alone to change. She took the gown and put it on her. She stuck the tiara carefully onto her head, and she took out the ponytail from her tied-up locks. She ran to the mirror, and she gasped. "Is this me?" she asked herself. The white gown blended perfectly with her skin, her tiara went well with her strawberry pink hair let-down. Then she looked down. No shoes she thought. She went back to the closet and looked for shoes, but she was careful not to leave any dirt on her. Then she found them, glass shoes. Both of them shined under the moonlight. She put them on. "They fit perfectly." she said. Suddenly, she heard a horse whinny. Must be my ride she thought. Then, her happiness ended so suddenly, when she glanced at the knife which was waiting for her to pick up. She sighed, picked it up and put it in her pocket. After that, she went out and mounted on the carriage.

Off-set

Thoughts:

Anissina:

Playing that role was hard!!! His Eminence did a good job in playing the Figure's role well, too!!!

Cho:

R&R onegai!


	2. The Dance

Cendrillon

Chapter 2: The Dance

It was a long ride. Anissina noticed the distance from her estate to the castle. It took about two and a half hours to get there. The horse pulled over and they stopped. She patted the pocket which held the knife. It was still there. The sharp blade half-cut its way to the back of her dress, but luckily, the dress was very durable, so it didn't tear to pieces. The tiara noticeably glittered under the moonlight and reflected through the glass window which was frosted from the cold outside. She was there, standing in front of the castle gate. She inhaled, "Maybe the Prince would be someone horrible after all." and exhaled. She went to enter the castle. No guards were present. She was surprised, usually, her older stepsister would talk about guards always stopping you and asking you for you invitation during a ball or a party while she was cleaning. She laughed and figured out that probably, the Queen would be desperate for her son to have a child before she departs again. Anissina continued walking. Her smiled charmed all who saw her. Sadly, she didn't charm all the women who saw her, but she still smiled. She entered something she called they called the ballroom. It was beautiful, its walls were gold and the chandelier overhead was covered with diamonds and other precious jewel, they were like from a dream. The music was calm and perfect for dancing, which was one of her talents. Then, Anissina spotted a rather charming but intimidating man with dark hair. His eyes were like daggers, but she noted a soft side within them. She also noticed the man was wearing clothes that were very formal, and to say the least, different from the other noblemen.

"He must be the prince," she thought doubtlessly. Her so-called prince shot a glance at her. He was captivated by her looks more than any of the noblemen. Anissina blushed as he looked at her, and she caught a glimpse of his eyes softening. He walked towards her and she just stood there, staring blankly. Unexpectedly, she forgot all about the dagger in the pocket of her dress. When he reached her, she almost lost her breath, from a close sight the prince was handsome and dashing. The prince bowed down to her and laid out his hand. Anissina let herself be taken away by the prince's charm. They were dancing in the center of the ballroom. They danced the night away, Anissina was at her limit to happiness.

The prince dragged her (politely, of course) to the balcony. There, they had a time of privacy.

"Maiden, what is your name?" the prince asked softly as he cupped her chin. Anissina blushed.

"Anissina Von Karbelnikoff." she answered firmly, not showing any signs of embarassment, but she still showed a bit of love.

"Lady Anissina," the prince said, "I am Prince Gwendal Von Voltaire." Anissina gasped for two reasons, she was right and that her heart was beating at an unnatural way. She almost bowed down and he stopped her.

"You need not bow down to my, dear Anissina." Gwendal cooed. He lowered to her face. She blushed harder than she can imagine. I don't want to kill him, Phantom. She thought. I'd rather kill myself than to kill him. He leaned down and kissed her. Never before did Anissina feel so happy. The sensation burned when she remembered why she came here. But, the feeling of his soft lips were magical. So she let him finish. When their lips parted, Anissina didn't show it, but she felt guilty. She glanced at the clock tower, "Oh no!" she gasped, it was 11:50! She had to kill him! If she didn't... Anissina felt the tension of the bullet grow thicker and thicker.

She had to.


	3. The Chase and the Final Act

Cendrillon

Chapter 3: The Chase & The Final Act

"I have to go," Anissina said "I'm Sorry!" Anissina started running out the balcony door until Gwendal stopped her.

"I'll escort you."

"No, you need not, just stay there and I'll..." Anissina words were cut off by the bell.

11:55

"I have to go!" she ran as quickly as she can, but with THOSE heels, who can? She still ran and crossed the ballroom, Gwendal tried to catch up. She reached the path of stairs. Anissina ran three steps at a time to be quicker. Gwendal still caught up.

11:59 and 10 seconds.

By 9 seconds, Anissina reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran, but something stopped her.

"GWENDAL!" she cried, tears dripping from her eyes. "Let go, please do!" Gwendal pulled her to him, and tried to remedy her falling tears.

"Anissina, why are you crying?" Gwendal said, cupping her cheek.

5 seconds.

"Gwendal..." she spoke between gasps.

3 seconds.

"Please..."

1 second.

A tear fell.

The bell rang.

12 midnight.

The dagger forced itself out using Anissina's hand. Anissina almost cried to death, her head down.

The dagger was between them. Gwendal looked confused.

"Anissina, what is..." Gwendal's words were crushed down by the dagger cutting through his skin. Anissina still refused to look. She pulled away the dagger from his side, dropped down and wept. What has she done? What has she done to the prince? What had she done to the person who loved her?

Gwendal was still alive, so he spoke "Anissina," she could hardly hear him, so she still wept. The silver moon drapes her in a beautiful light, then she shines like the brightest stars.

Anissina said softly and in an inaudible voice between gasps, "I could still feel his breath unto my skin, but it was only a dream of long time ago."

Gwendal knelt upright and lifted her chin.

"GWENDAL!" she cried. "Your wound?" she asked in a guilty way. He revealed the wound, it was a small wound that can be cured easily. She looked into his eyes. His eyes didn't seem angry at all, in fact in filled her heart with warmth.

"Anissina," he said, reaching out his hand, and ran out the main castle door, "I love you with all my heart. And you stabbed me didn't you? So you're free of the curse." he said while running. Anissina was still confused, but she was happy with the first sentence he spoke. But the part she DIDN'T get was that he knew about the curse.

"Gwendal, I love you too..." she said softly. She was free from the curse because she stabbed him, the Phantom didn't actually say kill him. What logic. But now, it was her turn. She wanted to heal the wound.

"You aren't angry?" she asked. Gwendal paused from the running and looked at her, "I am." Gwendal said strictly. Anissina heart fell down to her feet. "But not because you stabbed me, its because you were tainted by the curse."

"What triggers the curse?" Anissina asks curiously, demanding an answer.

"A person born from a noble family who is mistreated greatly." Gwendal answers.

"Should they be helping us?" Anissina said defending her position.

"They should, but they couldn't because the mistreated would always do the literal thing than rather solve the logic." Gwendal replied. So, all they needed was logic and they would have their lives turned around? God, that was so unexpected!

"Gwendal," she said. "Kiss me." she suddenly ordered. Gwendal smiled.

He leaned down to her and laid his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bundled his arms around her waist. Anissina felt happy. Very happy.

Off- Set

Thoughts:

Anissina: really, that's how I felt in real life! Happy! That the movie ended! And.. happy that I...

Gwendal: * cough * it was fun playing the roles! We hope to see reviews coming up, okay?

Director Yuri: Now, for Izumine Cho-san's disclaimer!

Cho: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh and its characters. The story is based upon Cinderella and the Vocaloid song Cendrillon. Thank you for reading! R&R please!


End file.
